You Crossed the Line
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Wyatt has crossed the line and now Chris has to stop him. He has a plan. Can he kill Wyatt though? Oneshot. Please read and review!


I complicated our lives. I turned to the other side. I don't want to go ahead with this, but I can't let you destroy the world. Why can you not understand that Wyatt?

I got the whole magical community together, even demons who wished to rid the world of my brother, and we made a plan. A plan I knew wouldn't fail. I say plan…maybe a mistake…he is still my brother. I didn't think it would be this hard to save the world from evil, I mean, I've been doing it all my life. I guess I was not prepared for this Ultimate Evil. I was not expecting my brother to turn away from his family and go to the other side, all for the power. Nothing else mattered, or so he said. When he turned I was so confused. I had no idea what to do. He killed everyone I loved and I ended up following him, going against what I had always believed in.

Now I was leading everyone as we prepared ourselves for his death and, possibly, a massive battle. Wyatt would be going for a meeting at exactly three o'clock. Wyatt was never late. A group of demons who are now against Wyatt, though he didn't know, had arranged it.

I wanted to just walk away, but I couldn't. Brother or not he was destroying everything. I had the plan and we had to go ahead with it…right? No mistakes. All perfectly planned, right down to the last detail. We couldn't lose. We couldn't fail.

It was half past two. Just thirty minutes then it would all be over. Thirty minutes and I would murder the last member of my family and save the world…or die trying. I couldn't help the negative thoughts, even if to the others I seemed confident and let them know there is one option and one outcome. Fight and win. Why did I not believe it?

Thirty minutes and our lives would change forever. Thirty minutes to make up my mind…to persuade myself…to put what had been so carefully planned in to action. Thirty minutes to finally decide.

I knew it was the right decision though and I knew I really had nothing to decide. It didn't stop me thinking of everything and going through each point, the good and bad, trying to confirm I had no other option.

Maybe this is all a mistake. I'm losing my brother. Why did it have to come to this? He crossed the line and now he can't turn back. I should have realised and I should have stopped it! Now I have to choose between killing my brother and saving the world or following my brother and killing the world. I knew I was being unfair to think of following my brother just so I wouldn't have to kill him. How could I be so selfish to even think of it? I don't even know myself anymore. I sighed and stood up. Just minutes left. This is it.

Our lives will change forever and for the better. I've made up my mind and we all know the plan. I have finally decided.

I will save the world.

I'm sorry Wyatt. I'm sorry it had to come to this and I'm sorry I can't save you, but I'm not sorry I have to kill you to save the world.

We all gathered together and the demons who had arranged the meeting shimmered out, leaving the rest of us behind…for now. Fifty-seven minutes to three. Three minutes to go. We all stood in silence.

The clock began chiming three and a few demons shimmered out. They were going to create a distraction. The rest of us continued to stand in silence. A minute later I orbed out, a few others following me for back up. I saw Wyatt yelling at some demons for interrupting, though he stopped when he saw me. He looked confused as he stood up. He demanded to know what was going on, although he only laughed when I told him. Well, there was no point in hiding what we planned.

More magical creatures appeared and Wyatt called for some of his loyal demons. About fifty appeared and all stood ready to fight. The war had begun.

Within a minute screams were heard, bodies covered the floor and it seemed we were losing. Wyatt's demons were strong and, for a second, I wondered if he had known about everything. I knew he had no idea though or I wouldn't still be standing here. I know he doesn't feel like I do about killing family.

I stood on one side of the room, trying to help my side and wishing I could fight more. I had to keep myself alive though. I was the only one who had a chance against Wyatt. I yelled out to a witch who moved just in time to avoid being blown to pieces. Meanwhile, Wyatt stood watching the battle from the other side of the room, commanding his demons and blowing up the odd witch when he got the chance.

I had never seen him so cold blooded. What caused him to change so much? Could power really do that to you? I was shook out my thoughts as an energyball flew past me, just missing my shoulder.

Glancing around I saw Wyatt's side was outnumbered. We were winning. Another two demons blew up and then a second later the last demon cried out in pain, exploding shortly after. The excitement passed as Wyatt blew up the remaining witches and magical creatures. It was just me and him.

I whispered his name as he moved slowly and calmly across the room towards me. He smirked and came to a stop right in front of me. He moved his hand and placed it on my shoulder. I watched him suspiciously. I stared at him, ready to attack if he even moved a finger. However, I didn't have time to react as his other hand came up and he suddenly plunged a blade in to my stomach. I fell to my knees and he looked down at me.

No other option…no other option…no other option. That was the plan…the perfect plan…the mistake. I thought I couldn't lose, couldn't fail, could save the world. In that moment I realised I was wrong and now I was paying the price. I had allowed so many to die and now I was about to join them. There was no one left to fight.

The line between good and evil was now just a blur. It didn't matter. Wyatt ruled all. It was all about the power. Wyatt had crossed the line and erased everything that the world had been.

I looked up to him, trying my hardest to keep breathing. I asked him one simple question. Why did you cross the line? He answered how I expected. It's all about the power. There is no line. There never has been.

He was wrong. I saw him smile as, with my last breath, I told him. There was a line and you crossed it. You crossed the line.


End file.
